


We Ride the Highs and Lows

by neunkugeln (calanthys)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and squint sideways, but if you turn your head, intended to read as platonic, on the night of a blue blood supermoon, while facing west-northwest, zooey might fly down to smite you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calanthys/pseuds/neunkugeln
Summary: Cain has a Very Important Date. The kind of date that requires flowers. Reinhardtzar accompanies him.





	We Ride the Highs and Lows

**Author's Note:**

> 1) please read cain's fate episode  
> 2) please read reinhardtzar's fate episode  
> 3) my belief is that cain definitely took reinhardtzar shopping for flowers at LEAST once and you'll pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands  
> 4) shout-out to [this wonderful person](https://twitter.com/PP_ezro) for [this magnificent work of art](https://twitter.com/PP_ezro/status/960497246939660289), please go shower her with love (also if you read this: i'm sorry for the trash)
> 
> i can't wait for this to be completely jossed by future main story quests (1D_laugh_track.mp3)

Cain adjusted his cloak, ensuring that it was securely wrapped around his shoulders. Though Groz Island’s weather was generally mild, the early mornings still tended to have a somewhat chilly bite. He slid open the window to his room and carefully eased himself out, landing on the ground below with a soft thump. Not for the first time, he felt thankful that his room was located only on the second floor. It was very convenient for when he wanted to leave the palace without running into any of the guards or other palatial staff in the hallways. He’d barely walked a few steps, however, when he felt a heavy hand land firmly on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

Cain whirled around at the unexpected encounter. To conceal his surprise, he mustered his biggest, brightest, _I-can’t-possibly-be-up-to-any-mischief_ smile. “Good morning to you too, Reinhardtzar! What a coincidence, running into you like this.”

Reinhardtzar snorted, utterly unimpressed. “Leona told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t shirk your responsibilities by playing hooky today.”

Cain put a hand to his chest, feigning offense. “You wound me! I take my duties as a general of Idelva very seriously.”

“Seriously enough to be sneaking out when the sun itself has barely risen, let alone anyone in the palace? And on the day of an important diplomatic meeting between kingdoms?” Reinhardtzar’s eyebrows drew together skeptically.

“It just so happens that I have a very important date today which I can’t possibly miss, but I do plan to return in time for the negotiations with the Rhem delegation.” Cain tried to casually brush Reinhardtzar’s hand off his shoulder, but the Draph’s grip refused to budge.

“‘Plan to,’ you say…” Reinhardtzar shook his head. “I’ll accompany you, if only because Leona will have my hide if you don’t show up on time.”

“Why, Reinhardtzar, I didn’t know you were so afraid of big sis Leo,” Cain teased. “Then again, she can be pretty scary when she gets mad.”

“‘Scary’ doesn’t even begin to cover it…” Reinhardtzar muttered, half to himself. “Anyway, where are we heading to?” He finally let go of Cain’s shoulder, seemingly reassured that he wouldn’t try to run off by himself anymore.

“I need to go to town to pick up something first, so let’s head over there now.”

They set out at a relaxed but steady pace, making small talk along the way. By the time they reached the outskirts of the town, the sun had burnt off all vestiges of the morning mist, and the citizenry were beginning to stir. The hustle and bustle on the streets gradually increased the closer they got to the markets at the center of town. Cain did not slow down until he reached a small storefront filled to bursting with flowers. He waved in greeting to the shopkeeper, who returned the gesture in kind.

“A gift for your date?” Reinhardtzar asked.

Cain beamed up at him. “It’s bad manners to show up empty-handed, after all!” He then turned back to the riotous displays of colorful blooms, examining each of them with meticulous care while Reinhardtzar cast his gaze about the streets, watching the passersby go about their day. Finally, Cain settled on a small, somewhat subdued bouquet of white and blue flowers. As he paid the shopkeeper, an arrangement of bright red blossoms caught his attention. “And one of these as well, please,” he pointed to the red flowers.

“Should I wrap it with the others?” The shopkeeper asked.

Cain shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks.” Carefully holding the flowers in one hand, he made his way out of the shop and back to Reinhardtzar, who was too absorbed in his people-watching to notice until Cain tugged on his sleeve with his free hand.

“Hey, Reinhardtzar, can you do me a favor? Come closer.”

Though slightly bemused, Reinhardtzar obliged Cain anyway, stooping to the shorter man’s eye level. Cain took the opportunity to tuck the single red flower behind Reinhardtzar’s ear, before bursting into laughter. “Beautiful! It really suits you.”

“Nonsense,” Reinhardtzar growled. “Save the sleep-talk for your bed.” He moved to brush the flower off, but was stopped by Cain’s hand on his sleeve. He wasn’t laughing anymore.

“Just accept it as a token of my appreciation for keeping me company today, all right?”

Reinhardtzar was surprised by the sincerity in Cain’s expression. “Since you went to the trouble of buying it, then…”

Cain brightened up again, satisfied by Reinhardtzar’s acquiescence. “Great! Anyway, now that we have the flowers, we can go visit. They’re on one of the smaller islands nearby though, so we’ll have to take an airship. I believe the captain mentioned having other business to take care of today, so we can’t ask them to drop us off with the Grancypher… We could charter a skyskimmer, unless you get motion-sick from smaller airships?”

 Reinhardtzar shook his head. “No, that’s fine. But let’s hurry it up a little, since we have to return to the palace in the afternoon.”

Their trip through the sky was, thankfully, brief and monster-free. They landed on a small island seemingly devoid of human habitation. As they stepped off the small vessel, Reinhardtzar cast a doubtful gaze over at Cain, who looked back at him with a brittle smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Trust me, Reinhardtzar, it’s definitely the right place. We just need to walk up that hilltop over there.” He pointed.

As they walked, a tiny feeling of unease manifested in Reinhardtzar’s gut. Not that he sensed any danger, per se, but Cain’s usual upbeat attitude was gone, replaced by a somberness that just felt strange. They made the rest of their trip in relative silence.

When they reached the top of the hill, there was only a single flat stone, approximately the size of a full-grown Harvin, lying on the ground. With Reinhardtzar standing behind him, Cain kneeled in front of the stone, tucking the flowers beneath. He took a deep breath. “Hey… happy birthday, big bro. Sorry I haven’t come by to visit lately, but things have been really hectic. Today I brought the friend that I told you about before. He’s saved my skin more times than I can count.” Cain’s voice cracked slightly. “I’ve got to go now though, duty calls and all that, but I’ll try to come again soon.” He stood back up, brushing stray leaves and dirt off his pants.

Reinhardtzar, feeling somewhat awkward, made a quick bow in the stone's direction. “Um… we’ve only met once, but happy birthday. Cain may be too much of a dolt who doesn’t care for his own safety –” Cain made an offended noise “– but I’ll continue to watch his back, so rest easy.” He turned to Cain. “Sorry for cutting things short, but Rhem’s diplomats are supposed to be arriving soon and we need to be there or Leona will personally let us meet up with your brother in the afterlife.”

Cain laughed a little wetly. “You’ve got that right.” And the pair hurried off.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO IF YOU MADE IT ALL THE WAY HERE THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WHOLE LOAD OF SELF-INDULGENT MOOD WHIPLASH i'm sorry (also feel free to hit me up on twitter at @neunkugeln!)
> 
> it's not explicitly mentioned in the story but the flowers i personally had in mind were white chrysanthemum and asters for the bouquet, and red camellia. because Reasons. :^)


End file.
